The Gangs of Hogwarts
by Junokiwa
Summary: Neues Summary:Hermine erfährt,dass sie eigentlich garkeine richtige Granger ist.Doch wer ist ihre richtige Familie?Und hatte sie sich deswegen so sehr verändert? HGXDM
1. Chapter 1

**The Gangs of Hogwarts**

Hey Leute,ich bin mal wieder zurück D

Viele von euch (hoffe ich zumindest) kennen mich noch von

Liebe deinen nächsten oder deinen Feind und Feuerrote Liebe.

Ich hoffe diese Story wird euch ebenso gut gefallen.

PS:Rechtschreibfehler gehören wie immer mir ;P

**Vorgeschichte:**

Harry war bis zm 3ten Schuljahr mit Hermine befreundet.Doch er kapselte sich immer weiter von ihr ab,bis er nurnoch Ron zum freund hatte.

Im 6ten Jahr besiegte Harry Voldemort und freundete sich mit Draco Malfoy an.

Seitdem sind sie die coolsten und begehrtesten Jungen in Hogwarts.

Gemeinsam ziehen sie durch die Schule und reißen mit ihrer Clique jedes erdenkliche Mädchen auf.

Hermine geriet in den Kreis der außenseiter und muss sich jeden Tag gemeinheiten der cool Jungs an den Kopf werfen lassen.

Nurnoch Ron ist noch teilweise mit ihr befreundet,allerdings nicht öffentlich,damit kein schlechtes Licht auf ihn fällt.

Doch das letzte Jahr bricht an und diesmal soll sich alles ändern.

Hoffe euch gefällt die Idee D


	2. Ignore

**Ignore**

Wütend stampfte Hermine durchs Zimmer.

"Oh dieser AAAAAAahhh" schrie sie und schmieß ihr Kissen an die Wand.

Es war schon das 3te mal,das Ron sie versetzte.

"Wir gehen heute feiern,sorry" hatte er ihr 10 minuten vor ihrer Verabredung geschrieben.

"Wie schön für dich" hatte sie nur auf die andere Seite geschrieben und seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet.

Es war doch zum verzweifeln.

Ständig sagte er ihr ab wegen seinen "freunden" und sie saß dann immer alleine zuhause und langweilte sich den ganzen abend.

Was dachte er sich denn dabei?  
Sie sagte extra anderen Freunden ab und was machte er?

Stille tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Das war einfach alles so unfair.

Früher hätte Ron sie niemals sitzen gelassen.

Aber für den tollen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter gab er sogar sie auf.

Sie war sogar eine zeitlang in ihn verliebt gewesen,aber das hatte sich durch seine neuen Freunde schlagartig verändert.

Draco Malfoy beleidigte sie nur wo er nur konnte und Harry stand daneben und Ignorierte das ganze geschehn vollkommen.

Doch nicht mehr mit ihr,das hatte sie sich am Ende dieses Schuljahres geschworen.

Zufällig wusste sie wo die Clique immer feiern ging und genau da würde sie sich jetzt auch hinbewegen.

Sie zückte ihr Handy und rief ihre beste freundin an.

Katie würde ihr bestimmt nicht absagen.

"klar komm ich mit" sagte Katie voller vorfreude.

"Ich hol dich in einer Stunde ab"

Katie war seit dem 3ten Schuljahr ihre beste Freundin.

Sie hatte wunderschöne Schwarze Haare,grüne Augen und eine Figur die sich sehen ließ.

Hermine betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Auch sie war diesen Sommer um einiges reifer geworden.

Ihre Haare fielen ihr nun in sanften Wellen den Rücken hinab und sie hatte beachtliche Kurven bekommen.

Doch das schönste,fand Hermine,war ihr kleines Tattoo am Fußgelenk.

Sie hatte es sich vor 3 Wochen stechen gelassen.

Es war ein Tribal mit einer Pinken Kugel in der Mitte.

Es hatte ewigkeiten gedauert ihre Eltern dafür zu Überreden,doch letztendlich hatten sie nachgegeben.

Schnell suchte sie ihren Minirock aus dem Schrank.

Er war aus Jeans und einfach nur süß.

Das wäre Hermine vorher niemals in den Sinn gekommen,doch sie wollte sich verändern und es war ihr gut gelungen.

Darüber zog sie eine Schwarze Bluse aus Seide und passende Schwarze sandaletten.

Dann schlich sie ins Badezimmer,schminckte sich dezent und warf sich ihre Haare in den Nacken.

Sie sah einfach toll aus.

"Boa was" hauchte jemand hinter ihr.

Es war Katie.

Schnell drehte Hermine sich um und umarmte sie.

"Und?"fragte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Klasse" staunte Katie nicht schlecht.

"Wie bist du rein gekommen?" fragte Hermine.

"Deine Eltern haben mir die Türe aufgemacht" zuckte Katie mit den Schultern.

"Na dann! Auf gehts" lachte Hermine und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Palace.

Tadaaaaaa +gg+


	3. Party

**Party**

"Hermine,ich hab vergessen dir zu sagen das wir noch jemanden abholen" grinste Katie und führte Hermine in eine Seitenstraße.

"Jemanden?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Sie kannte die Freunde von Katie nur zu gut.Wenn sie sagte Jemand,dann meinte sie mindestens 5 männliche begleiter und eventuell ein Mädchen.

Die waren eigentlich alle ganz nett,nur der Abend schien immer auf das eine hinaus zu laufen:Alkohol.

"Och ja" sagte Katie grinsend.

Natürlich hatte Hermine recht.Es stießen noch 7 weitere Jungs auf sie.

"Hermine,das sind Kai,Luca,Tom,Jackson,Chris,Brat und Henry.Leute,das ist Hermine." stellte sie alle vor.

Hermine fühlte sich besonders unwohl in ihrer Haut,da sie alle musterten.

"Hi" sagte sie nervös.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Palace,der einziegen Zaubererdisco weit und breit.

Hierdrin war es laut und dunkel,aber es war eine angenehme atmosphäre.

Sie ließen sich zusammen an einen der Tische nieder und plauderten ein wenig.

Hermine musste feststellen das alle der anwesenden Jungs an ihrem Tisch ziemlich gut aussahen und das man auch super mit ihnen reden konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange da befand sie sich auch schon mit ihnen und Katie auf der Tanzfläche.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und Hermine war schon ziemlich aus der Puste.

"Möchtest du was trinken" fragte sie Jackson und lächelte sie an.

"oh Ja danke ein Wasser wäre nicht schlecht" sagte sie mit glühenden Wangen.

"Wasser pf" lachte Jackson und kam mit 2 Butterbieren zurück.

"Heute abend denken wir mal nicht an die Werten Kilos,du bist sowieso schon ziemlich dünn"grinste Jackson und überreichte ihr ein Butterbier.

"Danke" hauchte Hermine und diesmal war es nicht die hitze die ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Sie setzen sich wieder zurück an den Tisch und redeten über Gott und die Welt als Hermine sie kommen sah.

"Oh Nein" dachte sie,da Draco und sein gefolge direkt auf ihren Tisch zusteuerten.

Und wie es kommen musste,hielten sie direkt vor ihnen an und nahmen den benachbarten Tisch.

"Ah meine Freunde sind da" grinste Jackson,nahm Hermine am Arm und zog sie mit sich zu Harry und Draco.

"scheiße" dachte sich Hermine aber wegrennen half nun alles nicht mehr.Sie hatten sie gesehn.

"Jackson" pollterte Draco und umarmte seinen Freund.

"Mit begleitung" sagte er anerkennend,nahm Hermines hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger.

"Er erkennt mich nicht" dachte sich Hermine schadenfroh.

"Ja Draco,darf ich vorstellen?Das ist Hermine,Hermine Granger" sagte Jackson froh.

Hermine lachte laut auf.Malfoys Gesicht färbte sich erst in Aschgrau und dann in ziemlich rot.

"DU!"hauchte er ziemlich sauer.

"Auch schon bemerkt Malfoy?"lachte Hermine immernoch.

"Was willst du denn hier" zischte Malfoy eiskalt.

"Ihr kennt euch?"fragte Jackson irritiert.

"Flüchtig" antwortete Hermine immernoch frech grinsend.

"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt werde ich mich wieder setzen,ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun als mit dem hier (Sie deutete auf Malfoy) zu reden"

Damit ließ sie beide stehen und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch und beobachtete das geschehen aus weiter ferne.  
Malfoy war immernoch ziemlich wütend und er redete ziemlich hastig auf Jackson ein.Dieser schien jedoch ziemlich unbeindruckt und sah Malfoy nur verständnislos an.

"Das wird noch ein lustige Abend" dachte sich Hermine und trank ihr Butterbier auf einen Zug leer.


	4. Es beginnt

_**Es beginnt**_

Hermine saß an ihrem Platz und beobachtete Katie und Brat.

Sie hatten eindeutig einen über den durst gekippt und standen nun Knutschend an ihrem Tisch,eng umschlungen und unzertrennlich.

Hermine seuzte leise auf.

Katie hatte echt ein schönes Leben.

Sie war beliebt,eine wahre schönheit und bekam jeden jungen ohne das sie sich anstrengen musste.Die Kerle lagen ihr alle zu Füßen.

Doch was war sie in dieser Welt?

Sie hatte sich im Aussehen echt zu einer Augenweide verwandelt.Das klang zwar ziemlich eingebildet,aber es war unumstritten die Wahrheit.

Viele Jungen drehten ihre Köpfe um sobald Hermine auch nur an ihnen vorbei ging...

Sie hatte auch schon mehrere Male dates gehabt,aber alle Jungen die sie toll fanden scheinen mehr Muskeln als Hirnmasse zu besitzen.

Gab es denn keinen Gottverdammten Jungen der auch ein bisschen Grips besaß??

Das war ja zum heulen!

"_Du suchst dir ja auch nur Schwachköpfe aus!"_ antwortete ihre Innere Stimme.

_Halt den Mund!!_

_Wo ist die alte Hermine geblieben der das aussehen egal war?_

_Was weißt du denn schon!?_

_  
Sehr viel mehr als du..._

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen als Jackson ihre Hand unter dem Tisch berührte.

Leicht verwirrt sah sie zu ihm rüber.

Er lächelte sie schüchtern aber auch zielstrebig an.

Sie lächelte leicht zurück.

Es war schon angenehm seine Hand zu Halten.Außerdem war es ja nur für diesen Abend.

Ein einzieges Mal konnte sie das ja auch genießen.

Sie sah hinüber zu Ron.

Dieser wirkte leicht verdutzt,doch er kam auch nicht rüber und sagte ihr Hallo.

Ärgerlich schnaubte Hermine auf.

"Was ist los?" fragte Jackson verwirrt und zog seine Hand gleich etwas zurück.

"Nichts" antwortete Hermine zuckesüß und schenkte ihm ihr strahlenstes Lächeln.

"Dann ist ja gut" strahlte Jackson zurück und nahm sie in den Arm.

Es war mittlerweile schon 4 Uhr morgens und Hermine trank nun ihren 6ten Cocktail.

Ihr war schon längst schumrig im Bauch aber nach dem 3ten Drink hatte sie das gefühl einfach ignoriert.

_Hermine Granger!Du bist betrunken!_

_Lol haha_

_Ohh Gott..._

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuulllllll_

"Minchen?"hickste Katie.

"Was losss schatsiii" grölte Hermine.

"Gehn-hicks-wir-hicks-Tansen-hicks?" lachte Katie.

"Okeli Dokeli" plapperte Hermine.

Dann standen die beiden auf und gingen zusammen auf die Tanzfläche.

Es lief gerade ein sehr schnelles Lied und die beiden flogen nur so über die Tanzfläche.Das sie dabei jeden 2ten anrempelten war den beiden so ziemlich egal.

"könnt ihr nicht mal aufpassen?"zischte es plötzlich hinter ihr.

Hermine drehte sich blitzschnell um und verlor ihr gleichgewicht.

Sie stürzte auf ihr gegenüber der sie mit leichtigkeit auffing.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augen.

"uff.." stöhnte Hermine ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

Sie sah in wunderschön Graue Augen.

"Du hass sschöne Augen" seufzte Hermine und schloss ihre gleich wieder.

"Ja und du hast ganz schön einen im Tee" gluckste die Person über ihr.

"jaaa" lachte Hermine und richtete sich langsam auf.

Sie öffnete die Augen und wirkte plötzlich geschockt.

"Malfoy" jabste Hermine.

"Granger" lachte Malfoy.Es war ein aufrichtiges Lachen.Nicht dieses elende selbstsichere verlogene Lachen.

"Was machsss du denn hier?" grinste sie,musste sich aber direkt wieder an ihm festhalten um nicht umzufallen.  
"ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier.Schon vergessen?" fragte er sie wieder eine spur kälter und deutete auf Jackson,der sich bereits erhoben hatte um nach ihr zu sehen.

"Echt?" nuschelte Hermine und schloss wieder ihre Augen...

_Mir gehts nich guuuutttttttttt..._

_Kein Wunder..._

_JETZT HALT DOCH ENDLICH MAL DIE KLAPPE!!_

_hmpf..._

"Mir gehts garnicht gut..nein nein..." Jammerte Hermine.

"Tja da kommt wohl deine Rettung" meinte Malfoy ziemlich eisig und deutete mal wieder auf Jackson.

"Was hass du gegen Jackson" hickste Hermine.

Hermine wusste am ende des Abends nicht mehr,ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte,aber Malfoy sah für einen Moment gequält aus.

"Ich hab nichts gegen ihn" antwortete er trocken und wandte sich ab.

"Hermine,kommst du?" fragte Jackson,der sie endlich erreicht hatte.

"jaja" lallte hermine und trottelte hinter ihm her.

Sie erreichten den Tisch und Jackson zog Hermine direkt bei sich auf den Schoß.

"Wos Katieeeeeeee" fragte Hermine.

"Noch tanzen" nuschelte Jackson in ihren Rücken.  
"Oke" nuschelte Hermine.

Schweigend saßen sie da.

"Hey Blaise" rief Jackson hinter ihrem Rücken und Hermine zuckte mächtig zusammen.

"Hey Jackson" lachte Blaise und gab ihm die Hand.

"Wie gehts dir" fragte Blaise.

"Alles super" lachte Jackson und deutete Kurz auf Hermine,die allerdings nicht viel mitbekam.

"Ja ich sehs.Sag mal ich schmeiß morgen ne Party.Kommst du auch?" fragte Blaise begeistert von Jacksons begleitperson.

"Hmmm mit Damenwahl?"grinste Jackson und deutete mal wieder auf Hermine.Die schon wieder nichts mitbekam.

"Wenn sie sich morgen noch an dich erinnert gerne" lachte Blaise.

Hermine schreckte auf und sah Blaise irritiert an.

"isch kenn disch iwo her" lallte sie und sah Blaise an.

_Oh Hermine jetzt gehts bergab._

_Ich wiederhole mich eigentlich ungern:MAUL!_

_Oke,oke..._

Blaise lachte sich halb schrott.

"Ja das kann man so sagen,zwinkerte er ihr zu und verschwand.

"Also kommst du morgen mit?" fragte sie Jackson.

"Wohin?" fragte sie irritiert.

Jackson sah sie verwundert an.

"Na zu Blaise party" antwortete er.

"Ich kenne auch einen Blaise" lallte Hermine.

"ja..also kommst du mit?" fragte er sie unbeholfen.

"Oke" lallte sie.


	5. Neues Leben

_**Neues Leben**_

_kopf...Kopf...Kopf...Aua!!_

Das ging Hermine schon seit stunden durch den Kopf.

Jackson hatte sie heute morgen noch nach Hause gebracht.

Das war sehr lieb von ihm,fand Hermine.

Doch mehr konnte sie sich einfach nichts mit ihm Vorstellen.Sie musste die Tage mal mit ihm reden..doch nicht heute.

Ihr Handy begann zu fibrieren...Es war Jackson!

Eine SMS:Hey sweatheart (oh Gott),vergiss nicht das wir heute abend eingeladen sind! Katie und Brat kommen auch mit.Wir holen dich dann so gegen 8 Uhr ab.

PS:ich hab deine nummer von Katie.

Eingeladen??Wohin wurde ich denn eingeladen?Fragte sich Hermine beschämt...

Sie versuchte sich verzweifelt an den gestrigen ablauf zu erinnern..

_Wir waren tanzen,..da war Malfoy und Ron und so.. Und Jackson war bei mir...Er hatte jemanden gegrüßt..er hatte einen Blaise gegrüßt...OH MEIN GOTT ER HATTE BLAISE ZABINI GEGRÜßT UND JETZT WAREN SIE BEI IHM ZUM FEIERN EINGELADEN!!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Hermine schlug sich volle Montur gegen den Kopf.

Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein??  
Wie spät war es überhaupt??

Halb 5? Naja das ging ja noch...

Absagen ging auf jeden fall nicht,denn dann würde sie als Feigling darstehen.

Schnell nahm sie ihre sachen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde sie von ihrem Vater aufgehalten.

"Hermine?" fragte er sie.

"Ja?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Deine Mum und ich müssen mal mit dir reden.Kommst du kurz mit?" fragte er sie.

Verwundert nickte Hermine mit dem Kopf.

Wenn es darum ging,wo sie dachte worum es ging,würde es keine große sache werden.Nicht für sie,aber für ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich schon.

"Setz dich " sagte ihre Mum und deutete auf einen der Sessel.

"Hermine...Ich weiß wir hätten dir das früher erzählen sollen aber..deine Mutter und ich hatten zu große Angst...das du nicht verstehen würdest." begann ihr Dad.

Jupp.Es ging genau darum! 100 Gummipunkte Hermine.

"Dad ich weiß bescheid" sagte sie leise.

"Du..du weißt es?" fragte er verdattert.

"Seit ich 10 bin.Ihr habt euch damals gestritten gehabt,ich stand vor der Türe...Ich weiß das Mum nicht meine wirkliche Mutter ist.Aber es interessiert mich nicht.Ich hab dich Lieb mum und ich will keine andere Mutter" sagte sie bestimmt.

Ihre Mutter hatte die tränen in den Augen.

"Oh mein Kind" seufzte sie und schloss sie in die Arme.

"Was weißt du noch alles?" sagte ihr Vater verlegen.  
"Nur das" antwortete Hermine.

"Nun...Gut...ich werde dir trotzdem alles erklären..Ich war damals in London auf geschäftlichen reisen.Da lerne ist dann deine Physische Mutter kennen.Wir waren ein paar Jahre zusammen,doch ihre Familie war sehr eigen in der Partnerwahl ihrer Tochter. So kam es also,das wir uns trennten und ich hörte 3 Jahre lang nichts von ihr..Ich kam mit deiner Mutter zusammen und wir heirateten.Leider kann deine Mum keine Kinder bekommen und es war irgendwie ein Segen,als deine Physische Mutter hier auftauchte und verkündete sie wolle dich nicht, sie hätte jetzt einen Sohn. Es lief alles ganz Oke,bis wir hörten sie würde dich zurück wollen.Sie wollte dich mit dem Sohn einer ihrer bekannten vermählen lassen,sobald du alt genug warst.Wir zogen weg,verließen die Zaubererwelt für immer und nannten uns um in Granger." beendete er seinen Vortrag.

Hermine war geschockt. Sie wusste das ja alle garnicht.Sie dachte sie sei einfach nur ausgesetzt worden und fertig..aber einen Moment?Sie verließen die Zaubererwelt für immer?

"Was soll das heißen,ihr verließt die Zaubererwelt?" fragte hermine fassungslos.

"Oh schätzchen..Ich weiß dich irritiert das alles... DU bist ein Reinblut! Deine Mutter ist auch eine Hexe liebling,und deine dich liebende Mum ebenfalls" sagte ihr Dad.

Hermine war immernoch fassungslos.Es war nich die Tatsache das sie eine andere Mutter hatte,nein es war die Tatsache das sie eine vollkommene Hexe war,ein REINBLUT! Oh wenn Malfoy nur hier sein könnte...

"Da gibt es noch was mein Schatz..Wir mussten dein Aussehen verändern..Aber nun bis du Alt genug um zu erfahren wer du wirklich bist." lächelte ihre Mutter.

Hermine starrte sie an."Mein Aussehen verändern?Heißt das ich sehe eigentlich garnicht so aus?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Lass es mich dir zeigen" sagte ihr Vater,holte einen Zauberstab aus einer der Schubladen und sprach eine Koplizierte Formel über Hermine.

Hermine war unwohl.Ihr Finger wurden plötzlich dünner,feingliedriger,ihre Oberweite begann etwas zu wachsen und was das seltsamste war,ihre Haare!

Sie sah an sich hinunter..

Dann rannte sie sofort ins Badezimmer und besah sich im Spiegel.Ihr Gesicht hatte sich Kaum verändert..Es war etwas dünner geworden aber mehr auch nicht.Doch nun hatte sie wunderschöne Schwarze Haare,die ihr in wunderschönen langen wellen über den rücken fielen.

"OH MEIN GOTT" schrie Hermine.


	6. Das Anwesen Zabini

Hey Leute,sry das ich sooo lange nimmer geschrieben hab.

Aber hatte viel zu tun,arbeit ect.

Ich schreib aber auf jedenfall weiter,auch wenn es länger dauert!

Danke auch für die Reviews,hab mich sehr gefreut D

Jetzt mal was extra langes für euch ;P

**Das Anwesen Zabini**

Völlig entgeistert Stürzte Mr.Granger ins Badezimmer.

"Schatz,es tut mir so leid ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

"Ja Dad,mach dir keine Sorgen.Das alles ist nur so ungewohnt für mich" seufzte Hermine.

Liebevoll nahm sie ihr Vater in den Arm.

"Ich Liebe dich sehr mein Kind und deine Mum auch" sagte er führsorglich.

"Ich euch auch Dad.Auch wenn Mum...Naja sie wird immer meine richtige Mutter bleiben.Es ist mir egal ob sie nicht meine Physische Mutter ist!" sagte Hermine.

Dann wand sie sich aus seinen Armen und ging zu ihrer Mutter.  
Diese stand völlig reglos und unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer.

"Mum" sagte Hermine und ihre Mutter drehte sich völlig ausdruckslos um.

"Mum ich liebe dich immernoch und du wirst auch immer meine Mutter bleiben!" wisperte Hermine.

Dann lief sie ihrer Mutter in die Arme und umarmte sie fest.

Diese krallte sich so an Hermine fest als hätte sie Angst,dass Hermine sie fallen lassen würde.

Stumme tränen rannen ihre Wange herunter,doch sie lächelte auf eine erleichternde Art.

"Ich Liebe dich auch mein Schatz!Ich bin so froh das du mich nicht von dir stößt!"weinte sie.

"Wie könnte ich?Du bist meine Mutter!" sagte Hermine und lächelte.

3 Stunden Später.

Fertig gestylt aber ziemlich unschlüssig Stand Hermine vor ihrem Spiegel.

Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus,das konnte keiner Bestreiten.

Sie hatte eigentlich nicht viel an Sich gemacht.

Etwas eyeliner,Maskara und dezentes Make up.

Eine helle jeanshose,ein Schwwarzes T-shirt mit druck und schwarze turnschuhe.

Ihre Haare fiehlen ihr offen über die Schulter.

Eigentlich nicht viel.

Doch sie sah um 5 Ecken anders aus.

Ihre Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht und ihre schöne Figur kam durch die einfache Kleidung perfekt zur Geltung.

Doch sie wusste nicht was die andern sagen würden.

Oder was sie den andern Sagen sollte...

"Katie sage ich aber die Wahrheit" sprach Hermine zu sich selber.

"Gute Einstellung Kind.Ach übrigens:Du siehst gut aus!" zwinkerte ihr der Spiegel zu.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch unwohl in ihrer Haut.

Doch weitere Gedanken konnte sie sich nicht machen,da es schon an der Tür klingelte.

"Hermine Schatz,es ist Katie!" rief ihre Mutter von unten.

Hermine rannte sofort zur Türe und wunderte sich,dass dort echt Katie,Jackson und Brat standen.

"Boa Hermine!" schrie Katie sofort begeistert.

"Hast du dir die Haare gefärbt?Sieht ja echt hammer aus!" schwärmte sie weiter.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" lachte Hermine und zog alle in eine Umarmung.

"Na dich abholen was sonst?" grinste ihr Brat zu.

Schnell holte Hermine noch ihre Handtasche und dann machten sich die 4 auf den Weg.

Unterwegs warf ihr Jackson immer kurze Blicke zu,was Hermine auf einer Seite freute aber auch irritierte.

Sie wusste noch nicht,was sie über Jackson denken sollte.

Sie kannte ihn ja noch Kaum..Außerdem würde sie bald zurück nach Hogwarts gehen...

Hogwarts...

Hermine seufzte Leise.Liebend gerne hätte sie Katie mitgenommen nach Hogwarts.Doch ihre beste Freundin ging leider nach Durmstrang..

Es war schon lustig gewesen als herrauskam das beide keine Muggel waren.

Da Jackson Zabini kannte und Brat mitkam konnte sie auch gut darauf Wetten,dass die beiden ebenfalls keine Muggel waren.

Auf dem Weg zu Zabini wurde nur wenig geredet.

Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde Hermine nervöser.

Wer würde alles dort sein?Harry und Ron?

Was würden sie sagen?

Egal was sie sagen,meine Freundschaft haben sie nicht mehr verdient! Stellte Hermine sich gedanklich fest..

Der Weg wurde mittlerweile zunehmend gepflegter und bald sah Hermine ein,dass das wohl der Garten der Zabini's sein musste.  
Es dauert auch nicht lange,da standen sie vor einem Mächtigen Schwarzen Tor,wohinter ein großes Herrenhaus stand.

Jacksons glitt mit den Fingern an dem Tor entlang.

Es öffnete sich geräuschlos und sie schritten die Treppe zum Haus empor.

An der Großen Eingangstür stand bereits eine Hauselfe.

Hermine schnaubte,doch keiner schien dies zu beachten.

"Der Master erwartet euch" sagte das winzige geschöpf und lies sie eintreten.

Sie befanden sich nun in einer riesigen Eingangshalle.

Hermine hatte eigentlich Schwarzen Stein und gruselige Statuen erwartet.

Doch es war alles anders.

Weißer Mamor schmückte die Halle,die Decke war verziert mit Wunderschönen Bildern.

"Wow" hauchte Hermine leise.

"Das fasse ich als Kompliment,Granger" sagte Jemand hinter ihr.

Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah in das Grinsende Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.

"Na,ihr seit ihr gut angekommen?" zwinkerte er ihnen zu.

"Blaise" lachte Jackson und umarmte seinen Freund.

"Hi Jackson" lachte dieser.

"Na dann kommt jetzt wo alle anwesend sind kann die Party ja steigen"

Er führte sie in den Westen des Hauses und Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

Es sah einfach alles umwerfend aus.

Laute Musik drang ihnen bereits entgegen und als sie um die Ecke liefen standen sie wieder vor einer großen Tür.

Blaise öffnete sie und Hermine staunte mal wieder nicht schlecht.

Der Raum war abgedunkelt bis auf Magische discolichter,es gab Theken,Tanzflächen und kleine Sitzgelegenheiten.

Blaise führte sie in die Halle hinein und wünschte ihnen dann viel Spaß.

Langsam wurde es Hermine jedoch mulmig zumute als sie die Leute sah.

Die hälfte der Gäste war aus Slytherin.

Unter anderem Pansy Parkinson,Gregory Goyle,Vincent Crabbe,Theodor Nott und Draco Malfoy.

Aber auch Harry war da und Ron.

Sie wendete ihren Blick von den Leuten ab und hielt sich einfach an Katie,Jackson und Brat.

Sie ließen sich an einen der Kleinen Tische nieder.

Seit langem hatte Hermien sich nicht mehr so unwohl Gefühlt.

Sie fühlte sich so fehl am platze.

"Möchtest du was trinken Hermine?" fragte sie Jackson.

"Ja Bitte" antwortete diese. Sie musste dieses Schreckliche Gefühl loswerden.

Bis Jackson wieder kommen würde unterhielt sich Hermine solange mit Katie,welche mit Brat händchen hielt.

"Und wie läuft es so bei Jackson und dir" flüsterte Katie Hermine zu,damit Brat nichts mitbekam.

"Ich weiß noch nicht Katie,ich kenne Jackson noch nicht so gut" flüsterte Hermine zurück.

"ich sag dir was Hermine.Er ist als Freund in Ordnung.Aber als DER Freund eher nicht.Er reißt gerne auf"antwortete Katie und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Jackson.

Hermine folgte dem Wink und sah hinüber zur Theke,wo sich Jackson mit einer gutaussehenden Blondine Unterhielt.Ihr Getränk war schon längst vergessen.

Hermine seufzte.

Gab es nicht einen vernünftigen Kerl der nicht nur aufs Baggern aus war?

_Das ist meine Alte Hermine!_

Ach jetzt lass mich dochmal endlich in Ruhe!

"Du hast recht Katie.Ich seh es ja selber" sagte Hermine.

"Hey süße lass den Kopf nicht hängen.Du bist viel zu schlau für den kerl" versuchte Katie Hermine aufzubauen.

"Ja..Hast recht.Gehen wir zur Theke und holen uns was zu trinken?" grinste Hermine wieder.

"Klar!"Strahlte Katie.

Sie gingen zur Theke und bestellten sich beide jeweils einen Waldgeist.

"Auf uns" grinste Hermine und trank den Waldgeist auf einen Zug leer.(Waldgeist:WaldgeisterLikör mit Wodka,wird in kleinen Pinneken getrunken ;P)

"Noch einen?"grinste Katie schelmisch.

"Wettsaufen?"Fragte Hermine belustigt.

"Hab ich da gerade was von Wettsaufen gehört?"kam es Links von Katie.Es war Blaise gefolgt von Draco.

"Na Klar,macht ihr mit?" zwinkerte Katie.

"Das lass ich mir nicht 2 mal sagen.Was ist mit dir Draco?" fragte Blaise seinen Besten Freund.

"Wenn es sein muss" antwortete dieser weniger überzeugt.

"Na dann! 2 Waldgeist!" Bestellte Hermine.

"Wieso 2?" fragte Blaise irritiert.

Katie lachte."Du Dummerchen!Wir haben doch schon jeweils einen Weg!" sagte sie.

"Na dann Prost" lachte er und Stoß mit Draco an.

2 Stunden später.

Mittlerweile waren sie bei dem 30 Pinneken angelangt.Katie und Blaise hatten schon lange aufgegeben und lagen nun Betrunken zusammen in einer Ecke und beobachteten Draco und Hermine,welche anscheinend nicht aufgeben wollten.

"Na Granger,wirsssssst du schon müddeee" lallte Draco.

"Beschtimmt nischt"lallte diese zurück.

Ihr drehte sich mittlerweile alles doch ihr Kampfgeist verbot ihr aufzugeben.

"Noch einen" schnauzte sie den Kellner an.

"Ganz ehrlich,ich denke ihr habt schon genug getrunken" sagte dieser Zweifelnd.

"Ach Quatsch" winkte Draco ab.

Weitere 10 Waldgeister und der Kellner verweigerte ihnen den Alkohol.

"Ihr habt den Arsch ja sowas von voll vergesst es" schrie er sie fast an.

Hermine und Draco standen Arm in Arm vor der Theke,man hätte meinen Können sie wären ein Pärchen.In wirklichkeit konnte aber keiner mehr sein Gleichgewicht halten.

"Gleichstand?"nuschelte Hermine.

"Gleichstand" antwortete Draco und zusammen liefen sie mehr schlecht als Recht zu Katie und Blaise,die sichtlich ihren Spaß hatten.

Hermine drehte sich immernoch alles und so ließ sie ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte dieses Schwindelgefühl zu Ignorieren.

Es klappte nicht.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah,das Draco seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen hatte.

Hermine lachte leise.

"Wasss isss soo lustig" grummelte Draco neben ihr.

"Malfoy du bissst ja zowas von besoffn"nuschelte Hermine kichernd.

Draco schlug seine Augen auf und sah sie an.

"Du doch auch"begann er dann zu grinsen.

"ICH?"empörte sich Hermine spielerhaft.

"Nieeemals"lachte sie.

Draco lachte mit ihr.Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Du hass disch verändert"lallte er.

"ja" kam nur die scharfsinnige Antwort von Hermine.Zu mehr war sie eh nicht fähig.

"Hermine?"kam es links von ihr.

"Wasn"sagte Hermine und drehte sich um.Es war Katie.

"Kommse n bisschen mit nach draußen?Muss mal was laufen"sagte diese.

"Oke" sagte Hermine und erhob sich schwerfällig von der Sitzecke.

Torkelnd bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die Menge.

Dabei sah Hermine wieder Ron,der sie nur verwundert anstarrte aber mal wieder nichts sagte.

Sie verließen die Halle und befanden sich bald in einem riesengroßen Wohnzimmer,mit durchgang zu einem noch größeren Balkon.

Sie stellten sich auf den Balkon und betrachteten den weitläufigen Garten.

"Hermine?"

"hm?"

"Sag mal wie findest du Blaise?"fragte sie Katie.

Hermine dachte nach.Ja wie fand sie ihn eigentlich?Er war nie unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen,hatte sie nie beleidigt oder so.Er war eigentlich..ja?ganz oke.

"Warum fragst du?"stellte Hermine die gegenfrage.

"Also ich..naja ich mag ihn.Ich kenn ihn jetzt schon seit letztem Jahr und wir haben uns immer geschrieben und alles."lächelte diese jetzt schief.

"Und Brat?"fragte Hermine.

"Ach das"Katie winkte ab.

"Der ist oke aber nicht mehr..Wie findest du ihn denn jetzt?"

"Katie..Oke ich bin ziemlich besoffen..vielleicht werd ich morgen anders darüber denken.Er ist eigentlich ziemlich oke.Aber vielleicht solltest du mich wirklich morgen nochmal fragn"nuschelte Hermine und stützte sich auf der Brüstung ab.

"Ladies,ihr solltet nicht hier draußen sein.Es ist echt kalt"sprach jemand hinter ihr.

Es war Blaise.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine rum und verlor mal wieder das Gleichgewicht.

Doch bevor sie auf den Boden aufprallen konnte hatten sich schon zwei Starke Arme um sie geschlossen und sie abgefangen.

Es war Draco.Blaise und Katie lagen fast auf dem Boden vor lachen.

"Jaja lustig" nuschelte Hermine während sie sich wieder hinstellte.

"Ich glaube Kaum das ihr heute noch nach Hause gehen solltet" sagte Blaise ernst und besorgt.

"Ihr werdet heute hier Schlafen.Ich werde euch mal die Zimmer zeigen,kommt mit."

Innerlich wollte Hermine nach Hause doch sie wusste,dass sie das in dem Zustand nicht schaffen konnte.

Blaise führte sie durch die Halle und weiter in den Südflügel des Anwesens.

Vor einem großen Gemälde blieb Katie stehen.

Zusehen waren Ein Mann,eine Frau und 2 Kinder.

"Blaise wer ist das"sagte Katie und deutete auf das Mädchen,was auf dem Bild neben Blaise stand.

Blaise antwortete nicht.

"Frag lieber nicht weiter"nuschelte Draco noch halb betrunken.

Doch auch Hermine war stehen geblieben.

Verwirrt starrte sie auf das Bild.Sie kannte dieses Mädchen aber woher?

Diese Augen,diese tiefbraunen Augen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine verstand WER genau da auf dem Bild zusehen war.

"Oh mein Gott"hauchte sie,dann wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooo ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seit nicht all zu böse das es so lange gedauert hat D


	7. Aufwachen

Danke,danke für die Lieben reviews hehe

Würde mich aber auch über schwarzleser-reviews freuen ;P

Also weiter hehe

**Aufwachen**

Im dämmerschlaf drehte Hermine sich auf die andere Seite.

Ihr Kopf hämmerte,als hätte sie eben 50 Prüfungen aufeinmal hinter sich.

Seufzend kuschelte sie sich weiter in das Kissen ein.Es war so schön weich.

...Und richtig viel Platz...Zuviel Platz!

_Hermine,du hast eine Schlafcouch die beiweitem nicht so weich ist wie dieses Bett._

Erschrocken schlug sie ihre Augen auf.

Das war garnicht ihr Zimmer!

Sie befand sich in einem sehr Stilvoll eingerichtetem Raum.

Alles war aus dunklem Holz,was sich wunderbar von den weißen Wänden abhob.

Einzig und alleine die grünen Vorhänge gaben diesem Raum farbe.

Hermine stöhnte auf und hielt sich den Kopf fest.

Was war denn gestern nur passiert?

Sie hatten einen ziemlich üblen Filmriss.

Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett.Sie hatte noch ihre Sachen zum Feiern an.

Schnell ging sie in die Richung,wo sie das Bad vermutete.

Sie behielt recht.

Das Badezimmer war eher schon so eine art Wellnessbereich.

Es gab eine große Dusche,eine Art whirlpool,ein Klo und mehrere Waschbecken nebeneinander.

Ein großer Spiegel zierte das alles.

Schnell zog sie sich um und duschte erstmal ausgiebig.

Danach Zauberte sie sich Zahnbürste,Kamm und neue Anziehsachen herbei.(Hermine ist zu dem Zeitpunkt ja schon 17 ;P)

Sie trocknete ihre Haare mit einm Zauberpruch und zog sich erstmal was frisches an.

Ihre alten Sachen lies sie mittels teleportationszauber nach Hause verschwinden.

(geht nur bei gegenständen)

Sie betrat gerade wieder das Zimmer,als auch schon Katie an ihre Türe klopfte.

"Hermine ist alles in ordnung?"fragte sie bekümmert.

"Ja wieso nicht?Komm rein" sagte Hermine verwundert.

Katie trat vorsichtig ein und sagte ein Zeit lang garnichts.Sie mussterte Hermine als hätte diese eine Ansteckende Krankheit.

"Sicher?" fragte sie jetzt.

"Öhm ja?Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Naja du ist gestern abend zusammen gebrochen und niemand wusste warum"antwortete Katie.

"Ich bin was?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

Sie verstand nur bahnhof.

Könnte vielleicht auch an ihrem Filmriss liegen.

"Mein Gott musst du Blau gewesen sein.Du hast bei einem riesigen Gemälde aufgeschrien und bist umgekippt.Wir waren so krank vor Sorge" schrie ihre beste Freundin sie nun halb an.

Hermine musste Lachen.

Es tat ihr ja sehr leid,doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern.

"Was ist daran so dermaßen Lustig Hermine?" schrie Katie aufgebracht.

"Sorry Maus aber ich hab wohl nen ziemlichen Black-out!Ich weiß absolut rein garnichts mehr" musste sie lächeln.

Katie sag sie erst eine ganze Zeit lang sprachlos an.

Dann fing auch sie an zu lachen.

"Meine Fresse bist du fertig" lachte sie.

Hermine grinste nur.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in die Empfangshalle,wo Blaise schon auf sie wartete.

Er wirkte leicht angespannt.

"Schnell verschwindet lieber bevor meine Mutter euch sieht" sagte er leicht verzweifelt.

Aber es war zu spät.

Mrs.Zabini kam gerade rein.

"Besuch,Blaise?"fragte sie leicht spöttisch grinsen.

"Ja,aber sie wollten gerade gehen,nicht wahr?"sagte er in einem uninteressiertem Tonfall,aber man merkte deutlich seine Anspannung.

"Aber,aber Blaise.Wir wollten gerade Frühstücken.Wollt ihr nicht doch noch da bleiben?"fragte Mrs.Zabini nun Hermine und Katie.

Sie klang freundlich aber auch bestimmend.Sie hatten also keine Wahl.

"Gerne" antworteten beide Brav und folgten Mrs.Zabini durch die Eingangshalle in ein großes Esszimmer.

Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen.

"Ich kenne ja noch garnicht eure Namen.Ich bin Chastity Zabini" stellte sie sich vor und verneigte sich leicht.

"Mein Name ist Katie Joana Willson" stellte sich Katie vor."Ach eine Willson also?Ja ich kenne deine Eltern" sagte Mrs.Zabini nachdenklich.

Dann wand sich ihr Blick zu Hermine,welche leicht nervös wurde.

"Mein Name ist Hermine Granger" sagte sie verlegen.

"Angenehm" sagte Mrs.Zabini nur und führte sie in das Esszimmer.

Dort saßen bereits Draco,Pansy,Theodor Nott und zu ihrem entsetzen auch Harry und Ron.

Katie und Hermine setzten sich schweigend.Während des essens herrschte bedrückende Stille,doch Hermine fühlte sich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Aber immer wenn sie aufsah,sahen alle zielstrebig auf ihre Teller.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war,brachte Blaise sie noch zur Tür.

"Tut mir leid das ihr hier bleiben musstet" sagte er reuhmütig.

"Ach ist doch nicht schlimm gewesen" winkte Hermine ab.

Sie stieg schonmal die Treppen hinab während Blaise sich noch kurz mit Katie unterhielt.

"Er hat mich gefragt ob wir uns wiedersehen" sagte sie Strahlend.

"Ist doch schön" grinste Hermine und umarmte ihre Freundin.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

0000000000000000000

Sooo danke für die Reviews hehe ;P


End file.
